Innocent
by LittleNoodleSoup
Summary: What if Tris was just a little more forgiving? What if she had an unknown past? A fanfic about how Tris feels about what Al did when he tried to throw her over the chasm. TrisxAl fluff


**I'm back! Oww! Hey! Stop throwing chairs at me! I'm so sorry for the long wait and I have no excuse other than writers block and pure laziness. I also** **apologize for switching my fandom, since most of my followers are Percy Jackson fans. I promise somewhere in the future I will make another Chaos fic. It won't be in the near future, but I will do it eventually! I promise you! I want to say thank you to loyal followers and welcome new readers! I'm back, and it won't be long until I post another fic! If you want to learn more about me, check out my profile! Check out my poll so I know what you guys want me to do next! Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Innocent by Taylor Swift or any of the Divergent __characters! If I did I would probably be living in a_ mansion. **The bolded stuff in quotes is what let's you know it's someone else's material. I did copy it, but I made sure it was in quotes! IT'S NOT MINE!** =D **Without further ado, I give you, Innocent!**

* * *

 **Tris' POV**

I was on my way back to the dorms after dinner. No one was in there except a large figure sitting upright on his bunk. The figure's shoulders were slouched, the only sound emitting from it was small sniffles. The figure was Al.

I didn't spare him another seconds glance as I turned on my heel and began walking towards my own bunk. I heard movement so I turned again facing Al who was already looking at me. He looked my horrible. Tears were in his brown puffy eyes and were streaming down his soft cheeks. Hid eyes held so much pain, so much guilt that I had to force myself to not go over there and comfort him.

All I could think about were his eyes as laid on my bed. His eyes were broken and it hurt me so much to think about them. _Why though?_ I asked myself. _Why do you still care so much about that bastard that tried to kill you? Tried to topple you over the chasm like a rag doll, helping Peter and Drew?! Is it because he was once my friend?_ No. I knew it wasn't that. _Is it because I lo-_

No. No. Don't even _think_ about finishing that thought. There is no way in hell I love that... that coward! You're supposed to hate him, supposed to enjoy seeing so.. so broken. Right?

I sigh and look up to the ceiling. I start to remember a time long ago when I did something forgiven out love.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

I was 15 and was walking home from school. I had stayed late to help the janitor clean the cafeteria like a good little abnegation girl, so I missed the afternoon bus. I heard a noise behind me. Two Erudites wearing snobby sneers stood there.

 _Oh no._ The Erudites have been giving the Abnegation an especially tough time sense Tobias Eaton left a year ago. This was going to be trouble.

The first Erudite walked up to me. He was tall, slim, wearing a loose blue collared shirt with khaki pants. "Stiff! Hey Stiff! On your way home Stiff? Why weren't you on the bus, huh? Stalling to get home to daddy? Huh Stiff?" He snorted By now of course my fist were clenched and I was counting to 10 like my mother always told me to do. You see, I have a really, really, bad temper. I've tried to hide it from my family, but my mom caught me punching my pillowing repeatedly when an Erudite told me about how they thought Abnegation was hoarding all the food rather than giving it to the Factionless.

The second knows stepped up to me. Unlike his friend he was short and chunky. Wearing a dark blue tee-shirt with jeans. He pulled a camera out of his pocket. "Stiff, do you mind if you pull your shirt up? Jeanine would probably praise me personally if I got video proof that Abnegation is nothing but a dirty, no good, selfish sorry excuse of a faction." They both whispered the last sentence in my ears.

By now I was seething and seeing all red. _How dare they? How fucking dare they?_ My muscles tensed and I was seeing red. I could taste the blood in my north from biting my lips and the feel of it in my hands as my nails dug into my palms. I tried as hard as I could to just breathe. In and out. That's what mother told me. It wasn't working. I was about to lose my myself to a whirlwind of fury. What the skinny boy said next pushed me over the edge.

"I bet your whole family is full of disgusting abusers Stiff. That's why you're out here all alone avoiding going home. You're afr-" That was all he could get out before my fist hit his sorry face. I could've sworn that his nose cracked but I didn't give a shit. all I could think about was how much he insulted my family, my faction. My fists just kept raining down until I was pretty sure there was a tooth or two missing. Then I turned to his friend. I tilted my head with a sadistic smile on my face. "Want to taunt me now? How 'bout I turn the tables hmm? Erudites are weak, frail like pieces of glass, and way two _knowsy_ for their own good." Then I spin kicked him and pouched his temple while he was down.

I stood there for a while, just admiring my work when I realized that what I did was bad. I mean, _really_ bad. "Oh..my... God!" I whispered unbelievingly to myself. I glanced towards the camera which was still recording. I took and ran home with ragged breath and tears streaming down my face.

My brother and mother were sitting in the living room, talking quietly when they saw me. "Beatrice! Where have you been? Why are you crying? Where did you get that camera?" Caleb questioned frantically. "Go to your room Caleb. _Now._ " He glanced at me, then at mother, back to me, his eyes finally resting on mom. He nodded reluctantly and slowly began climbing up the stairs. My mother walked up to me as soon as she heard Caleb's door close. She ushered me to the couch and held me. I turned my head into her chest and proceeded to sob my brains out.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay, I gotcha. It's okay." She soothed. When I finally calmed down enough to speak I told her everything. When I finished I was sobbing crocodile tears, but she didn't say a word. She just continued to comfort me. After a couple minutes age began singing. My mother always had a beautiful voice. I closed my eyes and drifted off in my mothers arms.

 ** _*FLASHBACK END*_**

* * *

I looked at Al and sighed. He had gone from sniffling to full blown sobbing. It seemed he really did regret his actions greatly. My mother forgave me for such an unabnegation act. I could forgive Al for his undauntless one.

I walked over to Al's bed and sat down. He looked up at me with sadness, surprise, and remorse in his eyes and expression. He still had tears streaming down his face, landing on his lap. I tilted my head slightly questioning myself, before I rose my arms and brought Al in for a hug. I rubbed circles no his back as he sobbed in the crook of my neck. I began singing the same song my mother sung to me.

 **"I guess you really did it this time**

 **left yourself in your warpath**

 **Lost your balance on a tightrope**

 **Lost your mind trying' to get it back"**

He sobbed harder and I closed my eyes hugging him tightly. not wanting to let go.

 **"Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?**

 **Always a bigger bed to fall into**

 **Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything**

 **And everybody believed in you?"**

Al nods slightly, sniffling and I kiss his head.

 **"It's alright, just wait and see**

 **Your string of lights is still bright to me**

 **Oh, who you are is not where you've been**

 **You're still an innocent**

 **You're still an innocent"**

He sighs as if to say he doesn't believe me. I frown. I put his face in my hands and kiss his forehead. he's still crying, so I pull him back into my tight hug and continue singing.

 **"Did some things you can't speak of**

 **But at night you live it all again**

 **You wouldn't have been shattered on the floor now**

 **If only you had seen what you know now then"**

He mumbles, "I do wish I had known... I wish I hadn't done it in the first place! I almost killed the girl I love." He sobs at the end of this sentence. My only reply is squeezing him lightly.

 **"Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?**

 **When** **everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you**

 **Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild till you fell asleep**

 **Before the monsters caught up to you?"**

I shift so that we are cheek to cheek, my mouth right next to his ear.

 **"It's alright just wait and see**

 **Your string of lights is still bright to me**

 **Oh, who you are is not who you've been**

 **You're still an innocent**

 **It's okay life is a** **tough crowd**

 **32, is still growin up now**

 **Who you are is not what you did**

 **You're still an innocent"**

He buries his head into my chest as I continue singing.

 **"Time turns flames to embers**

 **You'll have new septembers**

 **Everyone of us has messed up too**

 **Minds change like the weather**

 **I hope you remember**

 **Today is never to late to be brand new"**

I put my chignon his shoulder and tangle my hands in his curly brown hair

 **"It's alright just wait and see**

 **Your string of lights is still bright to me**

 **Oh, who you are is not what you've been**

 **You're still an innocent**

 **It's okay life is a tough crowd**

 **32 is still grownin up now**

 **who you are is not what you did**

 **You're still an innocent**

 **You're still an innocent"**

I take his soft face and cradle it gently in my hands. I look at him straight in his pink, puffy eyes and sing,

 **"Lost your balance on a tightrope**

 **It's never too late to get it back"**

I stare at him, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. He stares right back at me. "Tris, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I-" he was cut off when I put my index finger to his lips. "I know Al. I forgive you." He looks at me, shock clear in his expression. "I love you Tris." I stare at him with an emotionless face for a long time, searching his eyes. He seemed genuine and very nervous. After a couple minutes, I leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I...I love you too." His eyes light up like fireworks and he kisses me once more before pulling me into a loving embrace. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but think, _this was my innocent, gentle giant._

* * *

 **I know, I know, REALLY cheesy ending. Some of you may hate me for not making this FourTris or EricxTris, or may just hate Alis in general. I'm so sorry that I'm not sorry. I just think that there should be more AlxTris pairings. I love the idea of forgiveness! I also think there should be ALOT more divergent songfics. So, tell me what you think. If you have any song suggestions you w** **ant me to do next, tell me in reviews or pm me. Don't forget to check out my poll!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **~EBR~**


End file.
